La vida de Ginny Weasley
by HarrietLennonBlack
Summary: El premio Merlin, el efecto de reversion, romances, peleas, que pasa alrededor de la cabeza de la joven Weasley? tratare de hacerlo largo, es la vida de Ginny Weasley
1. NUEVO CARACTER

AQUI ESTA MI FIC! HAHAHA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!

LA VIDA DE GINNY WEASLEY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche fria, tipica de Inglaterra, a lo lejos en un campo se veia una casa, no exactamente una casa, parecia una Madriguera.Eran las 2 de la mañana y Ginny Weasley, una chica de 15 años, esbelta, de cabello rojizo intenso ondulado, pecas y unos ojos cafes muy bonitos, en pocas palabras la chica era guapa.Llamaba la atencion hasta del mas frio.(N/A:Hee hee).Ginny Weasley, la jovencita de Gryffindor a la cual años antes la consideraban "bobita" "niña de mami", era todo lo contrario.La cuestion es...por que llega a las 2 de la mañana?. Simple. Venia de una fiesta de su amiga Luna Lovegood.Los Weasley ya estaban dormidos.Pero al entrar Ginny vio una nota.

_Ginny:_

_Vas a dejar lista la mesa para mañana, te vistes SIN magia, hazlo todo SIN magia, recuerda, estas castigada por ir a la fiesta de Lovegood sin mi autorizacion.Si ocupas magia, quedara registrado en el "tempermagic"(N/A:Aparato magico para saber que frecuente se usa la magia lol, que estupides pero bueno, es especial para los castigados y usado en Azkaban, yo lo invente lol)._

_Tus padres._

-O'sea!!!-exclamó la chica-de casualidad no quieren que les plache la ropa, que los cambie, o'sea, digo...-dijo sarcasticamente.

Ginny puso la mesa, se cambio tal cual lo ordenaron sus papas.

-Ahhh-bostezo...que sueño, y deseguro mi mamá me va a parar para hacer el desayuno.

Terminando la oracion, la chica cayo dormida, estaba cansada de tanto bailar.Al otro dia, era un ruido espantoso en el patio de la madriguera, gallinas y gnomos chillando, pero a Ginny no le molestaba, estaba super dormida, hasta que sono el despertador.

- ¬¬...¬¬U...pinche cosa asquerosa!-Ginny estaba modorra, y el despertador sonando T.T

-GINNY!!HIJA!! BAJA!!

-Ya, ya voy mamá- dijo malhumorada.

Bajando, todo era un desastre, Ginny se puso peor

-Mamá...por que no limpias eh?-dijo enojada entrando a la cocina-que hay?hiciste algo?

-No todavia no

-Ash entonces para que me hablas si ni siquiera esta el desayuno

-Porque me vas a ayudar

-Que? ay que flojera-dijo chocada-asi dices y a la mera hora yo hago TODO

-NO, te voy a ayudar

-Aja si-dijo mientras sacaba una malteada del "refrigerador"

-Has unos huevos o haber que no mamá?

-Haber haber señorita, ami no me hablas asi, soy tu madre!

-Aja-dijo sarcasticamente-y quien se encarga de los labores de la casa?-dijo Ginny

-La madre

-Entonces?

-Pero que no...hija no quiero que seas inutil!!

-Pues no lo soy!

-Haber haber Srita que pasa?

-Papá T.T

-Otra vez hechandole todo a tu mamá? Haber haber srita anoche a que horas llegaste? Me pediste permiso siquiera?-dijo Arthur.

-...

-No, entonces ayuda a tu mamá

-Que?! pero tengo...

-Nada Ginny, ayudala, tus hermanos van a ir a la colina y van a desgnomizar el patio

-Prefiero hacer eso!!

-No, ayuda a tu mamá

-Y ves Ginny?-dijo Molly-Me vas a ayudar quieras o no

-Pero...

-Ora, has el desayuno

-Ves!! quieres que yo te haga todo!!

-No no

-Mañana entro a la escuela y no voy a estar haciendote el quehacer!!!ademas usamos magia mamá, piensa tantito, el hecho de que a mi papá le fasine lo muggle no significa que todo lo haremos asi!! T.T

-Pero ordenes son ordenes.

-Pero yo no quiero en la cocina

-Pues ves y barre

-Mejor

-Pero hazlo bien!!

-Si mamá!!

" ¬¬, ¬¬, ¬¬U , deplano es el colmo!! quieren que yo les haga todo!! y mis hermanos son unos huevones...nadi aqui hace nada!" pensaba Ginny mientras barria

-Voy a prender el estereo mamá!!"

Ginny tenia una coleccion de CD's muggles y magicos.

-Haber...algo bueno...-Ginny se mordia el labio mientras buscaba-Aja! aqui estas!

Era el CD de los Strokes(N/A:suena jalado, pero me encanta de Strokes asi que lo pongo en mi fic lol)

-Lalala-ginny empezo a cantar

-Ginny!

Ginny no escuchaba los gritos de su mamá

-Ginny!!

-Ay mamá! que quieres?

-Acomoda tus cosas para la escuela

-Ay no...mañana

-No ves ahora mismo-dijo la sra weasley mientras apagaba el stereo

-Mamá que te pasa?!

-Me desespera esa bulla!

-No es bulla es musica!

-Lo que sea, me despera

-O'sea mamá aprende a distinguir.

-Haber haber haber...Ginevra Molly Weasley, ya te dije que me choca tu actitud!! cambia hija! porque ya no eres como antes?

-Porque ya creci mamá

-Y eso que tiene?

-Que ya no soy niñita me entiendes?

-Ay hija...vete a acomodar tus cosas quieres?-dijo la sra Weasley cansada

Ginny subio a su habitacion, emepezo a "empacar" de mala gana.La puerta se abrio de repente

-Ginny Ginny Ginny!!! mira esto!!

-Ay pen...sativo me asustaste!. que quieres?

-Miara!! Hogwarts participara en el concurso de Magia Avanzada!!

-Y?

-Como que y?! el premio es un millon de galeones para los ganadores y el premio Merlín!!!

-Ah que interesante Ron...pero como que ganadores?

-Mira, la escuela hara parejas de todos los grados, y casas diferentes para realizar una investigacion magica avanzada.

-Ahh...ya entiendo

-Interesante no!¡?

-Si Ron...muy interesante, me muero de emocion-dijo sarcasticamente

-Ay ya, me harta tu caracter Ginny, antes no eras asi

-Antes es antes

-Bueno mañana a la escuela

-Si, que hueva

-...Bueno, ya me voy

-Eh...si

Y Ron cerro la puerta.Ginny se quedo pensando en las palabras de Ron "en parejas" "parejas eh?"penso Ginny

-Haber quien seria lo mas "cool" con quien me pudiera tocar?

Harry

Harry

Harry

Y mas Harry

-y...oh cielos...nooo

Malfoy ¬¬U

Malfoy

Malfoy

Y mas Malfoy

-Y lo peor seria

Parkinson

Zabinni

Crabbe

Goyle

Creevey

-Quien sera mi pareja? T.T


	2. EL TRAGICO ADIOS

Los padres de Ginny le encargaban trabajos en la casera mientras ella los rechasaba.

Sus hermanos no se esforsaban en ayudarla.

Ginny trataba de hacerlo lo mas simple posible sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y sin ponerle mucha atencion.

Parecia que el dia no terminaria nunca.

Cada vez que volteaba a ver el reloj se daba cuenta de que solo habian transcurrido unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba harta.

" Que les pasa? Que soy su gata o que? Yo soy la dueña de mi vida, no ellos!! Existen los derechos de los jovenes, o no?"- Pensaba ella.

Cuando estaba apunto de terminar de lavar la ropa Ron la interrumpio

- Ginny!

- Que quieres ahora?

- Que hay de cenar?

Ginny sintió una rabia incontrolable " Y ahora este que se fumo? Yo, de cenar?"

- Pues fijate que no se- Respondio de una manera muy fria

- Pues hasme de cenar!!

-Hahahaha en tus sueños! tengo suficiente como criada!!

- Que genio tienes. Le voy a decir a mi mama

- Me vale un pinche cacahuate

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!!! HASME DE CENAR!!!

- HASTE TU DE CENAR PINCHE JOTO!!!

Ron se quedo sin palabras. Simplemente cerro los ojos y se fue.

" Maldito! Que se cree el idiota? Solo por ser amigo de Harry es famoso y quieren que se le haga todo, tiene 16 años por Dios!! el puede hacerse de cenar"

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡ EN LA MESA !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly y Arthur se encontraban cenando tranquilamente. Todos menos Ginny platicaban

" Acaso no pueden comer en silencio? Esto no es un antro"

- Ginny, me podrias levantar la mesa cuando terminemos de cenar?- Pregunto amablemente su madre.

- Si, claro y por ahi te traigo a Harry a la casa, no?

- Porfavor

- No mamá! Todo el dia trabajé duramente y sindescansar dile a uno de mis hermanos ellos no hisieron nada

- Porfavor Ginny

- Que no, chingada madre!!!!!!!

- GINNY!!- Le reclamo su padre- Te prohibo que le hables asi a tu mama. Y menos en la mesa. Es la ultima cena juntos antes de que empieze el año. Ten algo de respeto hacia tu hogar y hacia tu familia. Ahora levantas la mesa y lavas los platos y sin magia. Entiende, señorita?

- Que te crees¡? No eres mi madre!

- Pero soy tu padre y te lo orden

- Callate, estupido recolector de basura Muggle!

Ginny se levanto rapidamente de la mesa y corrio hacia su cuarto.

" YA NO LO SOPORTO. QUIERO LARGARME A HOGWARTS!!! DONDE LOS ELFOS ESOS ME HACEN TODO! Y ademas... Quiero ver a....."

- Ginny- Entro Molly al cuarto- Puedo hablar contigo?

- Si...

Se sento en su cama junto a ella

- Se que estas cambiando, que piensas que somos aburridos, que te ordenamos hacer todo, que no te dejamos ser tu y que no te comprendemos. Yo lo se, yo tambien fui adolescente,pero heme aqui con 7 hijos, fui identica a ti y cambie de actitud, lo intente, mis padres estubieron a punto de mandarme a un internado, yo no quiero que eso pase contigo, asi que trata de cambiar tu forma de ser. Tratare de comprenderte y aunque se que no soy tu y que no estare contigo apartir de mañana, espero que confies en mi.

Ginny se puso a llorar.

Su madre la abrazó y la consoló.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! AL SIGUIENTE DIA !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Los 6 Weasley caminaban tranquilamente, aun faltaba bastante tiempo.

"Al fin en Hogwarts de nuevo, con mis amigos hee hee...espero que este sea un mejor año asi como en la escuela y en mi familia ¬¬"

Pero no contaba con que una gran bola de manteca le impediria seguir su camino al "Paraiso".

Los dos carritos calleron

-Weasley!!! fijate por donde vas!!- Dijo una chica obesa y de pelo negro

- Fijate tu Parkinson!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu pansa ocupe todo el carril!

- Muy graciosa Escuincla

- Pinche Perra, deja ya de estarme jodiendo, todo el dia en la escuela te la pasas haciendome la vida imposible; Pero año ya no sera igual, eh cambiado y espero que tu PANSOTA no se meta mas conmigo

-Muy graciosa!! ademas tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, si soy perra y es muy rico sabes? hahaha

- "Esta tipa esta loca" Ehm... Cierra el hocico vaca del demonio.

Dicho esto, recojio sus cosas y pasando entre la multitud que se habia juntado para verlas ( De chismosos) siguio su camino.

- Ginny!- Le reclamo su madre- Deja ese lenguaje. Fue un accidente

- El accidente es ella, mam

- De que hablamos ayer? Recuerdalo...

Cruzaron la pared y entraron al anden 9 3/4

- Mamá, recuerdo lo de ayer..- Siguio caminando hasta estar a 40 centimetros del tren- y yo pienso esto: LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN Y NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA!!

Subio al tren y busco un lugar desocupado. Encontró uno y se sento ahi.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!

El 2do apenas!!! hahaha, pero debo agradecer a Cloy que me ayudo en este cap,muchas gracias mija!! y uds x leer y djenme reviews!! T.T

- D nada!


	3. AMIGOS!

Ya en el tren, Ginny busco un asiento vacio, se sento, pero un remordiemiento la comia por dentro.

"Por que no cambio?-penso mientras buscaba una revista muggle en sus cosas.

-Brrr...un aburrido viaje a Hogwarts-se dijo asimisma

-Un aburrido que?-dijo una voz femenina familiar.

-Luna!!

-Ginny!!

Luna Lovegood, una de sus mejores amigas se acerco a su asiento

-Oye Ginny, lo siento mucho

-De?

-Como que de que?, pues de tu regañisa

-Ahh...eso...no hay problema

-Para que no pides permiso eh? esta bien que seas asi pero...

-Permiso de que?

-Hermione!!-dijeron unisono

-Como estan chicas?-dijo Hermione mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su que vienes muy bronceada no?-dijo Luna

-Si...es...que fui a la playa-dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban-Y como se la pasaron?

-Bien

-Mal

-Por que mal Ginny?-dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo

-Porque mi actitud, aveces me siento un enorme estorbo en mi familia

-Ay Ginny, trata de cambiar, yo se que puedes...haber...me haces una promesa?-dijo Hermione

-Haber...-dijo tristemente

-Prometeme que todo mejorara trataras de cambiar, seras como eras antes si?

-No lo se esque...

-Bueno eso es si deberas valoras mi amistad y la de Luna-dijo la chica castaña mientras se veia las uñas

-¬¬, la valoro pero...

-Pero nada Ginny, ya escuchaste a Herms!-dijo Luna felismente

-Entonces?

-Entonces que Herms?

-La cumples?

Ginny dio un suspiro

-...Si...

Hermione y Luna se sintieron muy felices y esbozaron una enorme sonrisa

-Oigan...sabian del concurso?

-Cual concurso?-dijo Luna con cara de "what"

-El concurso de magia avanzada -dijo Hermione como siempre, con su tono de "inteligente"-Si, la escuela formara parejas de todos los grados y casas para hacer una investigacion magica avanzada, con el equipo avanzado y adecuado, el premio seran 1 millon de galeones y el premio Merlín.

-T.T

-Que pasa Luna?-dijo Ginny

-Odio las investigaciones, odio las tareas,....eso sera mucho para mi!! y que tal si me toca con alguien que no me agrada nada...

-Como el huron de Malfoy

-Perdon Lunatica?-dijo una voz masculina, una voz de tono sarcastico, burlon, y fria

Si, era el "huron" de Draco Malfoy que estaba pavoneandose por los pasillos del tren.

-Que quieres Malfoy?-dijo Ginny arrogante

-Ja...tienes miedo de tu pareja para la investigacion de magia avanzada Lunatica?, ja, seguramente quieres que te toque con el cara rajada no? si no es con la pobretona comadreja...

Ginny lo miraba friamente

-Bueno y tu por que me ves asi?, seguramente vas a participar no Weasley?

...Silencio...

-Digo...por que una pobretona como tu nunca se perderia la oportunidad dehacer el intento de ganar un millon de galeones...-dijo friamente-

-Mira, mejor llevate tu asqueroso culo a otro lado quieres?-dijo Ginny burlonamente

-Perdon Comadreja?-

-Oiste no?...lleva tu asqueroso culo fuera de aqui....-dijo desafiante

-Ja...y por que una pobretona como tu tiene decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Por que si imbecil!!

-No lo hare!!! Simplemente, yo ando donde quiero oiste pend...-

Ginny se abalanzo sobre Malfoy y lo empezo a golpear, Hermione y Luna querian detenerla, pero era muy gracioso ver esa escena

-Tonto!!, estupido!!, huron!!, asqueroso puerco!!-diji Ginny mientras golpeaba la espalda de Malfoy, pero Luna y Hermione se morian de risa.

-Ya!-dijo Malfoy mientras se volteba-Escuchame bien Weasley, escuchame bien...jamas vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi oiste?-dijo friamente

-Uy que miedo!!-dijo sarcasticamente-mira como tiemblo!!

-Escucha comadreja...lo digo enserio-dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente una de las muñecas de la chica, Ginny trataba de safarce, queria llorar, la apretaba muy fuerte.

-No...no lo hare-dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos y en tono desafiante

-Lo haras por que te lo ordeno-dijo Malfoy en un tuno muy frio, mientras soltaba la muñeca de la chica

-Largate!

-Eso hare-dijo Malfoy mientras se marchaba

Ginny se sentóde nuevo, pero estaba llorando.

-Ginny, estas bien?-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de la chica

-Si...-dijo entre sollozos-ese Malfoy...me las pagara...ya me tiene harta con sus insultos sobre mi situacion economica, es un imbecil!!!...auch, mi muñeca me duele-

Hermione solto su muñeca

-Tenia que ser guapo...-dijo Luna

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron atonitas

-Que quieres decir?-dijo Hermione

-Si...no se han dado cuenta?, casi siempre todos los guapos, los mejores, los mas buenos tienen que ser asi, si es que no son homosexuales...son los peores!, los guapos! o son idiotas o son...

-Te parece guapo Malfoy Luna?-dijo Hermione

Luna se sonrojo

-La verdad si...

-Esta guapo el pendejo pero no es para...-dijo Ginny(N/A:Ginny fue interrumpida la muñeca le dolia hahaha lo siento pero hay muchas interrupciones en los dialogos XDD)

-Para?-dijo Hermione

-Para nada...

-Hmmmm...y que me dices de Oliver Wood?

-Oliver Wood?-dijo Ginny

-Si

-Pues esta guapo, pero ya es jugador de Quidditch del equipo de Inglaterra ¬¬

-n.n

-La otra vez me lo encontre...-dijo Hermione

-Enserio?

-Si, en el callejon Diagon, no tengo idea de que hacia ahi pero bueno...

-Señoritas, lamento interrumpir su platica, pero dentro de 5 min llegamos a Hogwarts, les pido porfavor que se cambien y que por favor no olviden nada-dijo una de las del tren(N/A:Hhahaha las que atienden en los trenes pero se me olvido el nombre T.T)

-Si gracias...-dijo Hermione


	4. SOLA?

Bueno, estoy harta!, ya van varias veces ke actualizo este fic y no se guarda ¡si que aki va, y espero ke salga mejor.Djenme reviews aunke sea un asco.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrio, los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Comedor,todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, todo estaba muy "bonito" y las mesas exhibian exquisitos siempre, se hizo el ritual del Sombrero Seleccionador.Se escuchaban murmullos y risas,todos eran felices menos.... 

-Ginny...no vas a comer?-dijo Hermione con una dona en la mano

-Eh...no...no tengo hambre...

-No estas a dieta vdd?

-No

-Este año sera muy emocionante-dijo Ron que estaba cerca

-Si!-dijo Hermione con entusiasmo

-Oye Ginny, no quieres algo?

-No Ron,gracias

-Segura?

-Si, enserio gracias-contesto Ginny con una linda sonrisa

-Oye y eso?

-Que?

-Ginny...pq no me contestaste mal como de costumbre?

-Ron, voy a cambiar, hice una promesa con Luna y Hermione de q hiba a cambiar...

-Jajajajaja...tu...cambiar?-dijo Ron a risas

-Si Ron voy a cambiar.

-Oye Hermione con quien crees que te toque en esa cosa ke me dijiste?

-Que cosa Ginny?

-Esa Investigacion...

-Ahh...las IMA?

-Eh...eso

-No se, espero q sea alguien de mi agrado

-...lo peor seria ke me tocara con...

-Malfoy?

-Si, seria lo peor

-Yo ya se de ke lo ´pienso hacer

-Bueno...

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechizeria,soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de este colegio, este año estara lleno de sorpresas, como las IMA(Investigacion de Magia Avanzada),donde el colegio participara, el premio sera el Premio Merlin y etc.Sin mas ni menos...bienvenidos a Hogwarts...y suerte-termino Dumbledore con una sonrisita ke hacia resalir sus lentes de media luna.

-Voy a salir Hermione

-Q?a donde Ginny?

-Al lago

-Pero no...-demasiado tarde...Ginny ya se habia ido.

Ginny hiba rumbo al lago, habia una brisa fresca esa noche y Ginny estaba completamente aburrida, queria estar sola un momento.Ginny se sento bajo un arbol y contemplaba el lago, partes de la escuela y el viento.

-Ayy...que aburrido

-Vaya vaya...que hace aki la menor de las comadrejas?-dijo una voz muy familiar.La voz provenia de arriba del arbol

-Eh?-Ginny volteaba a los lados y no veia nada hasta ke volteo a ver al arbol

-®..Malfoy

-Asi es peqña...ke haces aki?-dijo Malfoy ke se bajaba del arbol.

-®..no, yo soy la ke te tngo ke preguntar eso Malfoy

-Bueno, yo soy prefecto Weasley, es obvio ke puedo estar donde se me de la gana no?

-El hecho de ke seas prefecto no significa ke hagas lo ke kieras idiota

-Ah ah...cuida tu vocabulario comadreja...o ke tus padres no te educaron?

-Claro ke me educaron y se como tratar a la gente,pero claro ke tu no eres gente

Malfoy rio sarcasticamente

-Ah no?entonces q soy Weasley?

-Eres un bicho, eres una bestia

-Enserio?

-Malfoy ya basta

-Mira Weasley, sabias ke las niñas como tu no deben estar aki a estas horas de la noche?

-Ah si, xq no?

-Pq...mira!!-Malfoy señalo cerca del lago

-Ke hay???????!!!!!!!!!-dijo Ginny asustada ke habia abrazado a Malfoy

-Eres increible Weasley...tan tonta eres ke te crees una babosada?

-IDIOTA!!-Ginny alzo la mano para darle una buena a Malfoy

-Ah ah...no Weasley a mi me respetas-dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Ginny-ademas 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-QUE?!?!?!?!

-Si, 20 puntos x no estar en donde debes, y 10 x insultarme

-Insultarte??!!

-Si Weasley y vete antes de ke te baje mas puntos

-Haber haber como como? si no han empezado las clases y...

-10 puntos menos, no me des explicaciones.

-Malfoy!!

-Vete o si no...

Un aire muy frio empezo a correr

-Mejor me voy Malfoy, hace mucho frio, ademas no tngo xke perder mi valioso tiempo con un idiota como tu.

-Cuida ese vocabulario comadreja, a los Malfoy se les respeta

El aire se hizo mas fuerte y mas frio, era un aire escalofriante.Ginny se asusto, ese aire se le hacia familiar(N/A:Ginny es muy miedosa ok?)asi ke decidio meterse al colegio.Ginny empezo a caminar en los corredores mientras pensaba...

_"Malfoy, idiota, asquerosa rata inmunda!grr...me da coraje verlo, no lo soporto!ademas, no me tgno xke preocupar su familia es una deshonra quiera o no aceptarlo...me recuerda a Percy en ciertas cosas es un mandon,mediocre,bobo y..."_ Ginny fue interrumpida,sentia ke alguien la seguia el aire frio ke habia sentido se infiltro al colegio.

-Oh oh...

Las velas del corredor se habian apagado.Gin comenzo a caminar mas rapido

_Sangre _.Ginny escucho esa palabra, esa voz era familiar

_-Sangre,hambre,deja q te coma, q te desangre,dejate _-dijo la voz,era una voz fria y lugubre. Ginny se hecho a correr.

Mientras Ginny corria, ella no se daba cuenta a donde hiba, esa voz era familiar, esos mensajes eran familiares...a ke le recordaban?Ginny sigui corriendo y la voz se seguia escuchando,Gin dejo de correr alguien se topo con ella...

-Weasley!

-Malfoy!!-Ginny estaba atorrorizada-Escuchas la voz?

-Que voz?

-_Matarte..._

Ginny dio un grito ahogado, no lo soporto y abrazo a Malfoy

-Weasley, ke te pasa?-dijo enfadado,Ginny lo apretaba mucho

En ese corredor el viento soplaba, el viento lugubre y escalofriante apago las antorchas

_-Sangre,hambre,desgarrarte..._

-Malfoy has algo!-dijo Ginny que lo tenia abrazado

-Pero ke kieres ke haga?!-dijo enfadado mientras sentia como Ginny lo abrazaba, Ginny tenia panico, parecia estar traumada.

-No se pero apurate!-dijo llorando,Ginny sintio ke Malfoy la abrazo

-Bueno...

-Apurte...-la voz de Ginny se debilito y tambien dejo de apretarle tanto el cuello

-Weasley...-Malfoy la separo un poco y vio ke estaba palida.-Me escuchas siquiera?

-S..ii

_-No huyas..._

Al escuchar esto Malfoy abrazo mas fuerte a Ginny

-Maldita sea-dijo Draco

Draco volvio a mirar a Ginny, estaba mas palida q antes, Malfoy toco su mejilla... estaba helada.

-Genial,ahora ke hago?-dijo asimismo enfadado-...No tengo de otra...

Dicho esto Malfoy cargo a Ginny y se dirigio a la enfermeria

_"Pero ke diablos hago?,xq te tengo en mis brazos?y q gano?,nada,tu no me preocupas Weasley...solo mirarte es ver...esa linda cara...no, no, Weasley no me importas, jamas lo haras, ademas me pueden dar un merito x salvarte desgraciada..."_

Draco se sentia confuso.Tal vez la odiaba pero tenerla tan cerca era agradable.

-Ahora espero ke la pinche vieja este ahi...-dijo Draco.

Draco llego muy cansado a la enfermeria.Ya no aguantaba a Ginny.Entro a la enfermeria y la recosto en una camilla.Busco una silla para sentarse

_"Ja, casualidad no? � la unica silla esta junto a la camilla donde esta esa pobretona �"_

Draco se sento y empezo a pensar en mil cosas.

_"Sera q El Sr Tenebroso esta aqui?, mi padre no me aviso nada, ademas..."_


	5. LOCURAS

Aki sigue....

* * *

El tiempo paso y Ginny no despertaba.Todo ese rato...ke le habia pasado?El Sr Tenebroso estaba cerca y le habia hecho eso? o simplemente se desmayo de miedo? Ginny estaba en cierto tipo de "trance" donde no estaba consiente de quien era y donde estaba, solo recordaba los peores momentos de su vida.

...:::Flash back:::...

_Hola Tom._

_¿Como estas?Soy Ginny.Hoy tube pociones y no me fue muy bien.Mi hermano Ron siempre anda con Harry, y Harry no me hace caso...eso duele, ya que no tengo amigos...bueno tengo uno muy especial y eres tu Tom _

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Ginny solo veia como escribia cosas en la pared, pero no estaba consiente

_"La camara de los secretos ha sido abierta...enemigos del heredero teman"_

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

-Hola Virginia

-Eh?Tom...

-Asi es pequeña, hazme otro favor.-Ginny recordaba las manos frias de Tom en su frente-Ves y escribe que tu esqueleto llacera en esta camara para siempre.

Ginny recordaba como escribia ese mensaje,recordaba que estaba indefensa en la camara observada x Tom Riddle,recordaba como sentia ke se desvanecia....

...:::Fin del Flash back:::...

Ginny abrio los ojos lentamente y miro a los lados.

_"Estoy en la enfermeria...pero ke rayos..."_

-Malfoy?-dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

-mmm...-la miro Malfoy con indiferencia

-Tu me trajiste?

-No...-dijo sarcasticamente.

-Bueno...gracias

-Eh?...sisi-dijo Draco con indiferencia.

-Dios mio!!que paso aqui?!-era Madame Pomfrey ke acababa de llegar-Srita Weasley esta usted bien?!

-Si,si

-Ay Dios!!Sr Malfoy xke no me aviso!

-Avisarle?!,pero ke no estar aki es su trabajo?!

-Sisisi,pero yo estaba en el Gran Comedor

-Oh claro-dijo Malfoy Sarcasticamente

-Sr Malfoy vayase de aqui!-bramó la Sra Pomfrey

-Si eh? denada!-dicho esto Malfoy se retiro

-Srita Weasley...que le paso?!

-Eh...me desmaye...nada grave

-Como ke no!ay Dios santo xke no me aviso!

-Eh...esq Malfoy me trajo aki

-Pero q ese joven esta demente?!

La Sra Pomfrey estaba muy alterada

-Sabe...ya estoy bien...ya me puedo ir.

-Enserio Srita Weasley?

-Si si, enserio

-Bien

-Gracias

Ginny se retiro, en el camino se topo con el Trio.

-Ginny...Ginny!!!-gritó Ron

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa debil

-Ginny donde estabas?!-dijo Hermione

-En la enfermeria, nada grave-dijo debilmente

-Como ke nada grave? Ginny estas loca!-bramó Ron.

-Ginny, podrías decirnos q te sucedio?-dijo Harry preocupado

-Claro, claro-dijo Ginny,parecia estar borracha-Miren, yo, sali al lago, me tope con Malfoy, y me quito 30 puntos

-Que?!-dijo Hermione

-Shh!-dijo Ron impaciente

-Opss...

-Despues me meti, y un aire muy fuerte y lugubre me siguio, apago las antorchas de algunos corredores...

-X eso estaba oscuro!-dijo Hermione

-y despues escuche una voz

-Voz?-dijo Harry intrigado

-Si, una voz, se me hace familiar, decia "sangre,matar,desgarrar,hambre,desangrarte"

Un silencio los evadio.

-Harry...x eso te dolia la cicatriz!!-dijo Hermione triunfante

-Voldemort esta aqui-dijo Harry-Ginny y que mas paso?

-Bueno, me tope con Malfoy de nuevo, me dio mucho miedo, asi que lo abraze...

-QUÉÉÉÉ?!?!?!?!-gritó Ron.

-Si Ron lo abraze

-Virginia Molly Weasley!!!!!,como lo pudiste abrazar?!?!!?

-Ron!!!!, me dio mucho miedo, pense q...

´-Pensaste que?!?!?!?!

-Ron tranquilisate-dijo Hermione

-Me quede traumada con lo que me paso en 1er año!!!recuerdas?!?!

-Ay pero eso no fue razon para abrazarlo!!!

-RON!!!-dijeron Harry y Hermione a coro

-Bueno,senti mucho panico, me sentia traumada, no lo soporte y me debilite entonces Malfoy vio q estaba muy palida y estaba helada, yo no podia caminar asi q me cargo y me llevo a la enfermeria

-VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!COMO SE TE OCURRE?!?!?!?!

-RON!!!Lo importante esque Ginny esta bien!!-dijo Hermione

-Virginia! si esa asquerosa rata te pone un dedo ensima...yoo...

-Ron, tranquilisate-dijo Harry-Ginny...Malfoy no te comento nada?

-No...

-Segura?

-Si, segura, yo solo recordaba lo que me paso en 1ro...

-Potter,Granger,Weasleys...que hacen aqui?-dijo la Profa.McGonagall que acababa de aparecer.

-Nosotros...vinimos a buscar a Ginny Profesora-dijo Hermione temerosamente

-Ah...y xke?

-Xke me desmaye profesora

-Ah ya veo jovencita Weasley...bien,vayan a sus habitaciones, es tarde.

-Si Profesora

La profesora vio como se desaparecian del corredor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Ron,Voldemort si esta aqui!-

-Y si esta cerca, pero no aqui?

-Ron,esta aqui,yo lo senti,tu hermana lo sintio,hasta Malfoy

-Aja!!el debe saber algo de esto

-No Ron, no estes tan seguro, no han tenido sus reuniones...

-Entonces?

-Voldemort quiere atacarnos x sorpresa,esta planeando algo, despues le avisara a los mortifagos.

-Entonces Malfoy puede saber la fecha en ke se reuniran y donde no crees Harry?

-No lo se Ron...oye mañana es eso de las IMA no?

-Eh?, si,asi es

-Y si alguno de nosotros nos toca con Malfoy?

-Que quieres decir con "nosotros"?

-Me refiero a ti,Hermione,Ginny y yo.

Ron dio un gritó ahogado.

-Jaja,imaginate que a Ginny le tocara con Malfoy Ron-dijo Harry en tono divertido

-Harry...callate...callate

-Eh?...pq?

-COMO KE PORKE?!KE NO TE DAS CUENTA!!!YA ES MUCHA COINCIDENCIA!!!

-Eh? no te entiendo en fin...baja la voz, los demas ya estan dormidos, hasta mañana

-Si...hasta mañana...

* * *

**Eaaa!!! hasta aqui llevo,estoy actualizando,espero ke les guste y me dejen reviews, felices fiestas!!**

**xoxo**

**GinnyWeasleyBlack**


	6. SUEÑOS

aqui continuo con el 6to cap, los sueños de Ron son muy locos, lol

* * *

Ron no podia dejar de pensar en el comentario de Harry _"Jajaja te imaginas que a Ginny le toque con Malfoy?" _

_"Y si a Ginny le toca con Malfoy?Y si se enamora de el con lo enamoradisa que es? y si se casan? y si Malfoy forma parte de mi familia?y si lastima a mi hermana?"_

Ron estaba muy preocupado,y si eso se cumplia?Ron se preocupaba mucho x Ginny, pero esto eran los extremos. Ron consilio el sueño, y empezo a soñar...

::::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz::::

-Ginny, mi vida, te adoro.-decia Malfoy con una sonrisa

-Yo tambien-dijo mientras agarraba la corbata de Malfoy

-Que haces?-decia Malfoy con una sonrisa picara

-Nada, solo ke...

-Ke...

Ginny puso sus labios sobre los de Malfoy,lo empezo a besar tiernamente,pero ese beso fue aumentando cada vez mas, hasta que fue un beso muy salvaje...Ron veia a lo lejos como Malfoy abrazaba a su hermana de la cintura y la besaba mas y mas...hasta que Malfoy se separo de ella.

-Ginny tengo algo ke decirte

-Claro,dime

-Bien cierra los ojos

-Ok

Ginnycerrro los ojos

-Abrelos

-Awww!!!es un anillo!!!

-Ginny...quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro,claro que si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dicho esto se besaron tiernamente.Ron sentia ke caia al vacio.

-Donde estoy?-dijo Ron

Habia mucha gente y estaba muy bien vestida

-Ronald Weasley!llegaste tarde!-dijo Molly

-A donde?

-Pues a la boda de tu hermana!!!

-QUÉÉÉÉ?!

-,ay deberias haberla visto, se veia preciosa!!-dijo Molly con lagrimas en los ojos

-y con quien se caso Ma?

-Con el joven Malfoy

-QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-Si Ron, no es fantastico? tu hermana ya es toda una mujer-dijo Molly llorando

-Mamá no llores...y en donde estan?

-No sabias?se fueron de Luna de Miel a Paris

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron sentia que caia al vacio de nuevo

-Donde estoy?

-Ron levantate

-Que dices Ginny?

-Levantate,levantate...

-Eh??

::::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz::::

-Levantate Ron

-Eh?!Harry!

-Que soñabas? q estabas en tu gran apogeo en la kma...gemias,jajajaja

-®muy gracioso Harry

-Entonces?

-Soñe con Ginny y...

-Y...??

-Malfoy

-Jajajaja, que soñaste?

-Que se besaban...que se casaban...y q...

-Y que harias si te digo ke los vi juntos?

-QUÉ¡?!DONDE?!

-Jajaja,Ron!!no, es broma, pero...te pasas no crees?

-Pero no quiero q suceda!

-Pues no va a suceder!Ginny nunca le hara caso a Malfoy y el a ella, ya tranquilo,ahora vistete,te espero en el comedor.

-Si,si...

EN EL COMEDOR

-Hola Harry!-dijo Hermione

-Hola Hermione

-Como estas?como amaneciste?

-Bn..gracias y tu?

-Tambien y Ron?

Harry rio

-Soño que Ginny se casaba con Malfoy, esta traumado

Hermione solto una risita

-Ho...hola-dijo Ron que miraba a Ginny a lo lejos ke venia con Luna

-Hola amaneciste?

-...vi..viste..viste eso Harry?!

-Q?

-Malfoy paso junto a mi hermana!!!!!

-Ron tranquilo, no va a pasar nada-dijo Hermione

-Jajaja, ves? esta traumado Hermione

-Hola!-dijo Ginny q se acababa de sentar

-Hola!-dijeron el trio a coro

-Ginny xke tan feliz?-dijo Ron-Alguien ke te interesa paso junto a ti?,tienes novio?carta anonima?

-Ron!-bramó Hermione

-De que hablas Ron?-dijo Ginny atonita

-Despues de q te gustara Harry...ya nadie te ha interesado?

-Que?!,si Harry y yo somos novios vdd biscochito?-dijo Ginny coquetamente

-Oh si preciosa!-dijo picaramente

-Qu...que?!andan?!y pq no me lo dijeron?!

-Porq no andamos tontito-dijo Harry-Jajaja te la creiste?

-Si!, y no se me hace justo...

-Que no se te hace justo hermanito?que no tnga novio?eso si no es justo-dijo Ginny indiferentemente

-Ginny! osea ke te interesa alguien!?

-NOOO!! Xq tan interesado en mi Ron?-dijo Ginny enfadada

-Estudiantes, el director Albus Dumbledor me pidió q les informara que se reunan en el patio donde se dara a conocer las IMA.Se pasara lista.Gracias-termino el anuncio de la Profa McGonagall.

----------------------------------

Hasta aki llego el cap!


End file.
